transporterfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Kwai
Mr. Kwai (full name unknown) was a Chinese human trafficker and the main antagonist of The Transporter. Origin He was born at some point in China and had a daughter named Lai. Illegal business At some point, Mr. Kwai became so heavily involved in the human trafficking business that Lai became disgusted with her father who believed his daughter would love him again and become involved in the "family business" as well. By that time, Mr. Kwai was based in Southern France where he eventually met with an American businessman, gangster and real estate developer named Darren Bettencourt. The two would become partners and devise an illegal and profitable scheme: smuggle immigrants from China and other Asian countries in France and sell them into slavery. Events of The Transporter A driver named Frank Martin is hired by Bettencourt to deliver him a package. Breaking one of his rules, Frank opens the package: it reveals a tied-up and gagged woman by the name of Lai. Frank delivers her to Bettencourt, who then tries to kill him with a suitcase, containing a bomb. Frank survives the murder attempt and in retaliation, attacks Bettencourt's mansion and beats up his henchmen. A vengeful Bettencourt then tries to kill Frank and Lai by sending some henchmen to kill them at Frank's house, but they only manage to blow it up. Unfortunately for them, Frank and Lai survived. After being questioned at the police station, Lai and Frank manage to sneak into Inspector Tarconi's computer to access information on Bettencourt. After leaving the police station, Lai tries to convince Frank to go after Bettencourt, but he refuses as Bettencourt believes they are both dead and they can now start a new life. Lai finally convinces a reluctant Frank after she tells him that Bettencourt is in reality not just a criminal businessman but also a human trafficker. Lai also tells Frank that Bettencourt is expecting on the docks a ship with two containers full of Chinese people including her family, and that he is planning to sell them into slavery. Lai and Frank go to Bettencourt's real estate office where they ambush him and Frank holds Bettencourt at gunpoint and asks him why did he try to kill him. Bettencourt replies that he didn't have a choice as Frank "opened the package" (and breaked his own rules by this) despite denying this in their earlier conversation at Bettencourt's mansion. Bettencourt also reveals that Lai's father (revealed to be Mr. Kwai) is not one of the 400 Chinese people in containers, but actually a human trafficker like Bettencourt and that he is Bettencourt's trafficking partner. Mr. Kwai arrives in time and his henchmen subdue Frank just as Tarconi arrives at the office. When Tarconi enters the office, Lai's father and Bettencourt accuse Frank of kidnapping Lai. Tarconi has Frank arrested and locked up in the station. At the station, Tarconi agrees to abet Frank's escape as his faux hostage because Frank can stop Bettencourt and Mr. Kwai in less than 12 hrs., unlike the French police. Frank then tracks the criminals to the docks, where they are loading the containers onto two trucks. However, Frank is spotted and is forced to fight his way through the guards, failing to stop the trucks. Death Frank then steals a small airplane and parachutes onto one of the trucks, which are being followed by cars, containing Lai, Bettencourt, Mr. Kwai and their henchmen. Frank drops the parachute on a car, driven by Bettencourt's henchmen and they get killed in a crash as they can't see from the parachute. Frank manages to take control of one of the trucks but is under constant fire by Mr. Kwai. Frank is distracted long enough for Bettencourt to secretly board the truck and enter a brutal fight with Frank. Eventually, Frank manages to kill Bettencourt, but despite this, he is ambushed by Mr. Kwai who leads him through the forest to kill him. On the way there, Frank tries to convince Mr. Kwai that his daughter will never be like him, but he replies that he still believes she will become like him. Before he could kill Frank, Mr. Kwai is shot dead by Lai. Personality Mr. Kwai was very selfish opportunist and a greedy merciless human trafficker, who cared little about the immigrants he sold into slavery and only cared about the profits. He was also very arrogant as he believed that his daughter Lai would become a human trafficker like her father, while in reality his daughter hated him so much that she used Frank to take down Mr. Kwai and Bettencourt's human trafficking businesses. Despite shooting her own father and stating that he was a bad person, Lai sadly said that he was still her father. Trivia *Despite there being identified two trucks (containing immigrants smuggled by Bettencourt and Mr. Kwai), Frank Martin manages to recover only one and it is unknown what happened to the other truck, although it is possible that it was recovered as well by the French police. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:Deceased characters